Romance de la luna, el hada y el mago
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Desde ese día en el mundo humano y el mágico se conoció la historia de un amor que venció todos los obstáculos, de aquellos seres que lucharon contra todo por estar juntos, haciéndose una leyenda; la leyenda del mago y el hada...Pero desde lo alto el espíritu de la luna los miraba celoso de amor, pues deseaba ser él quien tuviera al hada de nieve entre sus brazos.
**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Este fic por ahora sólo contempla dos historias, que aunque son autoconclusivas están relacionadas entre sí.**

 **Esta primera historia está basada en la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" del grupo Rata Blanca.**

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener Ooc.

 **Nota:** imagínense a Ichigo y a los demás con la ropa de Shinigami y a Aizen y compañía con sus trajes blancos. El terminó Kido hace alusión a la magia, hechizos, encantamientos…

* * *

 **LA LEYENDA DEL MAGO Y EL HADA.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuenta la historia que hace miles de años existió una tierra mágica, oculta a la vista del ser humano, llamada Bleach y que comprendía tres grandes reinos.

El reino de Hueco Mundo, un lugar obscuro y tenebroso habitado por las más crueles y temibles criaturas, como ogros, trolls y brujas. Pero de entre todas las criaturas se destacaban los Hollows, quienes se dedicaban a devorar el alma de las criaturas mágicas, estos a su vez se clasificaban por su poder en distintos tipos, Adjuchas, Menos y los más poderosos, Arrancars.

Todas las criaturas oscuras eran gobernadas por Sosuke Aizen, un mago que utilizó sus poderes para el mal y que fue desterrado a Hueco Mundo, junto con sus seguidores, cuando trató de revelarse contra la Sociedad de Almas.

La Sociedad de Almas, por el contrario, era un lugar lleno de luz y vida. Los arboles con espeso follaje verde, las plantas con flores de los más vivos colores, los pájaros de hermosos plumajes y el cielo azul ofrecían un bello paisaje. En este reino existían y convivían en paz varios seres, entre ellos los Quincy y los magos, aquellos seres que poseían poderes mágicos y que eran capaces de invocar las Zanpakutos, su arma más poderosa, y que velaban por el bien de las personas.

El ultimo reino era el más bello y mágico de todos, el reino de Cristal. Aquí vivían las criaturas más hermosas y nobles, como los unicornios, los pegasos y las hadas, quienes se encargaban de cuidar la naturaleza. Pero estas criaturas difícilmente se dejaban ver por los humanos o los seres mágicos, sobre todo las hadas, ya que ellas poseían algo muy especial, que si caía en manos malvadas pondría en peligro la vida de los dos mundos, el humano y el mágico.

Había unas criaturas que no habitaban un reino en especial; los espíritus, pues ellos residían en todo lugar, cuidando a los dos mundos y procurando que el balance de la naturaleza y la vida permaneciera intacto.

Y fue en este mundo mágico donde se desarrolló una historia de amor entre una hermosa hada y un valiente mago quienes, ayudados por el espíritu de la luna, lograron que su amor trascendiera en el tiempo y el espacio.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El cielo estaba teñido de tonos naranjas y rojos, y el sol estaba casi por ocultarse, y en medio de un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos magos practicando sus habilidades con las Zanpakutos. Uno de ellos tenía cabellera naranja corta y otro cabello largo y rojo.

Los golpes de ambos eran certeros y poderosos, tenían que hacer uso de mucha fuerza para poder bloquear los ataques enemigos. A la distancia un hombre de rubio con sombrero verde los observaba.

Ya que la seguridad del mundo mágico recaía en ellos, tenían que estar listos para cualquier ataque enemigo. Además el entrenar les servía para desarrollar sus habilidades y escalar en poder.

―Has mejorado mucho Ichigo. ―expresó el chico de cabello rojo mientras brincaba hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe vertical. ―Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme. ―dijo con arrogancia. Ichigo le sonrió y se abalanzó contra él.

El mago de cabello largo bloqueó el ataque y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo lanzó varios metros atrás, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y de nuevo se lanzó contra su oponente, pero este, antes de que Ichigo llegara levantó su mano y de ella salió una pequeña luz roja que dio de lleno en el pecho del mago de cabello naranja y que lo sacó de combate.

―Muy bien. ―interrumpió el mago de cabellera rubia llegando hasta ellos. ―el entrenamiento ha terminado, el ganador fue Renji. ―declaró.

Renji se acercó a Ichigo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―Renji debes de practicar más el Kido. Esa pequeña cantidad de magia no serviría en un ataque real. ―expresó el mago rubio.

―Lo intentaré Urahara. ―respondió Renji y se retiró para seguir entrenando. Sabía que su dominio sobre el Kido era deficiente, pero lo consolaba saber que al menos era mejor que su eterno amigo/rival Ichigo.

―¿Por qué no esquivaste el ataque? ―le preguntó Urahara a Ichigo. ―Otras veces lo has hecho.

―Lo siento, estaba distraído. ―respondió Ichigo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al bosque, lugar al que frecuentaba cada vez que quería pensar. Urahara lo vio preocupado, últimamente el chico estaba muy distraído y desinteresado de sus entrenamientos.

.

.

Ichigo llegó a un claro del bosque y se sentó en un tronco seco, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Ya sin la presencia del sol extenuante la brisa fresca se dejó sentir.

El joven mago alzó su vista hacia la porción del cielo que las copas de los arboles le permitían ver. Ahí arriba y de forma muy tenue la luna se avizoraba. Ichigo suspiró de manera triste. Tenía varios días que aquel sentimiento lo embargaba, y era por eso que se distraía mucho en sus prácticas.

La habilidad más importante de un mago era su arma, capaz de producir los más letales y poderosos ataques de magia, sin embargo él aun no podía realizar ninguno con su Zanpakuto.

Al externarle su problema a su padre este le respondió que sus poderes no podían desarrollarse por completo ya que para un mago era muy importante el sentimiento de protección, de lucha y sobre todo del amor, y mientras él no encontrara una razón para usar su magia no sería capaz de dominarla.

Y ese era el problema, Ichigo todavía no le encontraba un sentido a su magia, quería proteger a las personas, pero no era un sentimiento fuerte, pues sabía que había otros que también podían hacerlo, por lo mismo tampoco tenía el deseo de volverse más poderoso. Y aunque amaba a su familia, ese no era la clase de amor que necesitaba para despertar el verdadero poder de su Zanpakuto, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera enamorarse.

―¿Enamorarme? ¿Y de quién? ―se preguntó Ichigo, pues aunque había mujeres en su aldea, ninguna le provocaba el más mínimo sentimiento. ―Tal vez nunca encuentre el amor. ―suspiró triste. ―Tal vez nadie me amará.

―No te preocupes, tu soledad pronto desaparecerá. ―escuchó una voz. Buscó a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, sin embargo se dio cuenta que un haz de luz de luna caía sobre él. ―Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás. ―volvió a escuchar aquella voz, que para entonces estaba seguro que era el espíritu de la luna que se compadeció de su sufrimiento. ―Sólo tienes que saber reconocerla.

―¿Pero cómo sabré que es la correcta? ―preguntó mirando a aquel astro que resplandecía.

―Eso sólo tú lo puedes saber. ―contestó el espíritu, y así como llegó se fue de nuevo, dejando al mago pensativo.

Abrumado por los sentimientos Ichigo se quedó dormido bajo aquel árbol. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se despertó porque sintió frío. Cuando abrió los ojos vio con asombro como pequeños copos de nieve blanca caían lentamente.

―¡Qué hermoso! ―exclamó admirado por aquel espectáculo. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano para tocar los pequeños copos.

De pronto frente a él se formó lentamente un haz de luz de luna, que avanzó lentamente internándose en el bosque. Alzó la vista hacia la luna que destelló un par de veces. Tomó aquello como señal para seguir la luz, así que también se internó en el bosque.

―Eres un tonto Ichigo. ―se regañó después de varios minutos de caminata. ¿Qué hacía él siguiendo un destello de luz?

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar a otro claro del bosque se encontró con una pequeña figura de mujer, sentada en el suelo y recostada en un tronco de un árbol, que tenía entre sus manos un conejo blanco y estaba siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Al sentir la presencia del mago, la joven alzó la vista.

Y entonces el corazón de Ichigo empezó a latir con fuerza y se llenó de una calidez hasta entonces desconocida.

Ella se puso de pie y él se percató de que ella no era un joven normal cuando la analizó.

Llevaba el cabello negro hasta los hombros, la piel blanca, que no sabía si era por la luz de la luna que emitía pequeños destellos, tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas. Sobre el cabello llevaba una tiara hecha de escarcha, su vestido blanco de gasa tenía adornos hechos con finísimas capas de hielo blanco, y también brillaba, y de su espalda nacían unas hermosas alas trasparentes.

Ichigo jamás había visto criatura tan hermosa y de tan linda mirada. Ella lo miró entre asustada y desconfiada, por sus ropas sabía que era un mago y temía que fuera aquel mago oscuro que tantas hadas había matado.

―Espera, no te vayas. ―rogó Ichigo cuando ella intentó correr hacia el bosque. ―No te haré daño. ―declaró él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella vio a través de sus ojos miel su sinceridad, así que confió en él.

―Soy Ichigo, un mago de la Sociedad de Almas. ―le reveló. ―¿Eres una pixie? ―le preguntó.

―Soy Rukia. ―le respondió molesta. ―Soy un hada de la nieve. ―dijo enfatizando en la palabra hada. ―¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con una pixie? ―le cuestionó con enfado, pues las pixies eran hadas diminutas.

―Lo lamento, pensaba que las hadas eran más altas. ―respondió Ichigo. De pronto y sin saber de dónde salió, una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara.

―Disculpa aceptada. ―mencionó Rukia riéndose. Ichigo iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo, pues al ver su sonrisa tan dulce, cualquier intento de enojo se disipó. También le sonrió.

Ninguno sabía porque a pesar de que la nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos, no sentían lo frío del ambiente, al contrario una sensación cálida los había invadido a los dos.

En ese momento el haz de luna desapareció, pero desde el cielo aquel espíritu siguió observando, esperando que por fin el vacío en aquel chico desapareciera.

Rukia disminuyó la distancia entre ellos.

―¿Puedes curarlo? ―le preguntó enseñándole el conejo blanco, que tenía una herida en una pata. ―tu sabes usar la magia. ―mencionó. ―Yo no tengo magia curativa.

―Está bien. ―respondió él. ―Pero tengo que llevármelo y te lo daré mañana. ―dijo.

A Ichigo no se le daba para nada el Kido, por lo que no podía curar al conejo, pero no quería desilusionar a la chica que lo miraba tan dulcemente. Y además ese era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla, aunque no entendía porque quería volver a verla.

―¿Seguro que lo curarás y me lo devolverás? ―le preguntó algo desconfiada.

―Sí, te lo prometo. ―pronunció Ichigo con solemnidad.

―Está bien. ―aceptó con una sonrisa. ―nos veremos mañana aquí y a la misma hora. ―Ichigo asintió.

.

.

Esa noche Ichigo no pudo dormir, se la pasó recordando aquellos ojos violetas y aquella dulce sonrisa, esperando ansioso que llegara pronto la tarde siguiente.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y como se acordó, al anochecer se volvieron a encontrar e Ichigo le entregó a Rukia su conejo totalmente recuperado, pues Urahara lo había curado. Después se quedaron platicando un poco sobre el mundo humano, al que Rukia jamás había visitado.

―Ya es hora de irme. ―señaló Rukia después de un rato. Todavía tenía mucho que hacer, pues el invierno estaba por llegar y ella tenía que cubrir todo de nieve.

―Pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Sólo lo que dure el invierno. ―respondió, pues también en ella había nacido el deseo de seguir a su lado. ―Después de eso tendré que marcharme.

―Está bien. ―dijo, aunque después del invierno buscaría la manera de seguir viéndola.

Para Ichigo los días transcurrieron a prisa. Por las mañanas él seguía con su entrenamiento y para sorpresa de todos cada vez luchaba mejor, aunque el Kido todavía no lo manejara muy bien.

Por las tardes se encontraba con Rukia y caminaban por el bosque viendo los arboles cubiertos por la nieve o los ríos congelados, todo obra del hada de la nieve. Se la pasaban muy bien juntos, era algo extraño para ambos, pero sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hubiera un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos y por primera vez experimentaron un sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora, el amor.

Y por las noches, cuando sentados sobre la rama de un árbol contemplaban a las pequeñas hadas danzar en el viento formando pequeñas figuras luminosas, o cuando Rukia le relataba historias sobre las estrellas, la luna los acompañaba.

.

.

Esa tarde estaban los dos sentados en un tronco de árbol. Ninguno hablaba pues ese era el último día del invierno y tendrían que despedirse.

―Creo que tenemos que decir adiós. ―finalmente Rukia mencionó con tristeza.

―Pero yo no quiero decir adiós Rukia. ―le dijo él viéndola a los ojos. ―Tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí. ―confesó mientras los ojos de Rukia comenzaban a ponerse llorosos. ―No quiero que me olvides.

―Nunca te olvidaría Ichigo. ―reveló, y enseguida colocó sus manos juntas y de ellas brotó una luz blanca. Cuando esta desapareció en sus manos quedó una mariposa hecha de hielo. ―Y esto es para que no me olvides. ―le dijo entregándole la mariposa en las manos de Ichigo.

―Gracias. ―Respondió Ichigo y lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Fue un beso tierno, cálido y lleno de amor.

Pero pronto el ambiente cambió, las nubes se oscurecieron y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Ichigo desconcertado. Un poder desconocido y asfixiante rodeó el lugar.

―¡Es él! ―expresó Rukia asustada poniéndose de pie. Él la imitó.

De entre los arboles tres figuras salieron, Ichigo los reconoció como los tres magos desterrados que aparecían en el gran libro de magos que se guardaba en la biblioteca.

―Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena. ―mencionó Aizen con una sonrisa. ―Pero necesito a esa hada. ―dijo mirando a Rukia. Ichigo enseguida se puso delante de ella.

―No te le acerques. ―le gritó Ichigo, desconocía sus intenciones pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

―¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir? ―preguntó Aizen con burla. ―¿Qué no sabes que no eres rival para mí?

Podía sentir poder en ese muchacho, pero nada comparable al suyo.

―Eso lo veremos. ―señaló Ichigo invocando su Zanpakuto.

―Acabaré contigo en un segundo y luego me la llevaré. ―declaró el mago de cabello marrón.

Ichigo lo atacó con furia, pero Aizen esquivaba con facilidad los ataques sin necesidad de utilizar su Zanpakuto.

―A Aizen le gusta jugar. ―exclamó Gin divertido mientras veía la pelea. ―Será mejor que me encargue de la pequeña hada.

Así que mientras Aizen se entretenía un rato con Ichigo, pues para él sus ataques no eran nada, Gin se acercó a Rukia.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Rukia retrocediendo unos pasos, ese hombre le provocaba un pavor indescriptible aunque era la primera vez que lo veía.

―Lo que llevas dentro. ―declaró sonriente, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No era posible que ellos supieran de su secreto, eso significaba que un hada había hablado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le hicieron para que eso sucediera.

El hada concentró poder en sus manos y le arrojó ataques de energía en forma de esferas blancas, sin embargo estas se estrellaban en el escudo amarillo que Gin había formado.

No podía utilizar todo su poder, pues lo usaba para contener aquello que buscaban, pero no dejó de luchar y lanzar ataques de nieve. Pero Gin era muy fuerte y no le costaba trabajo librarse de los ataques del hada, por fin pudo apresarla entre sus brazos.

―No, suéltame. ―gritó Rukia tratando inútilmente de zafarse. Estaba desesperada, pues si caía en sus manos el mundo corría peligro.

―¡Rukia! ―exclamó Ichigo al darse cuenta y trató de ir con ella, pero Aizen se le colocó enfrente.

―Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar. ―declaró el mago exiliado.

Ichigo concentró gran parte de su fuerza y le lanzó un fuerte golpe en diagonal con la Zanpakuto, pero para su sorpresa Aizen pudo detenerlo con los dedos de su mano. Luego Aizen le lanzó un fuerte hechizo de Kido que lo dejó mal herido, en el suelo.

―Dejaré que vivas unos minutos más para que veas el destino de tu amada. ―señaló Aizen y luego caminó hacia Rukia.

Aizen levantó la mano a la altura del corazón de la hada y de ella comenzó a emanar una fuerte energía negra.

―¡Ah! ―gritó de dolor Rukia mientras esa luz le extraía algo del interior.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó Ichigo desde el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Por fin después de varios minutos de sufrimiento para Rukia, la luz negra terminó por extraer de su interior una brillante piedra plateada, los ojos de Rukia se pusieron opacos, luego lentamente los cerró y cayó inconsciente.

―Por fin, el Hogyoku es mío. ―mencionó Aizen con una sonrisa arrogante mientras atraía el orbe hacia él. Ahora sí no habría nadie que pudiera impedirle gobernar ambos mundos.

―¿Qué le hiciste? ―preguntó Ichigo con esfuerzo. El dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía al ver a Rukia en ese estado.

―Está viva…por ahora. ―mencionó el mago de cabello marrón volteando a verlo con la esfera en sus manos. ―Pero eventualmente morirá. Este es el Hogyoku. ― informó mostrándole la esfera. ―La fuente de vida de las hadas, pero sólo una es la fuente de un gran poder y le pertenecía a esta. La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, ahora por fin podré vengarme de aquellos que me desterraron. ―dijo sonriente acercándose a Ichigo. ―Pero seré bueno y dejaré que te reúnas con ella en la otra vida. ―pronunció Aizen invocando su Zanpakuto.

Se preparó para asestarle el golpe final al joven mago, pero una luz roja desvió la Zanpakuto, sin hacer que la soltara. Miró a un costado y ahí estaban Urahara e Isshin acompañados de otros magos.

―No te dejaremos hacer eso. ―declaró Urahara con la espada en mano. La última vez que se enfrentaron logró vencerlo, no dudaba que esta vez también lo hiciera.

―Prepárate Aizen. ―dijo Isshin. Esta vez se aseguraría de no dejarlo vivo. Estaba furioso por el daño que le había hecho a su hijo.

Al sentir la energía maligna de Aizen los magos se alistaron para la batalla, así que varios de ellos fueron en busca del mago oscuro.

―Prepárense ustedes, porque muy pronto mi ira los alcanzará. ―les dijo Aizen. Sabía que los otros magos no eran rivales para él, Gin y Tousen, pero debía ser cuidadoso con Urahara e Isshin.

Y para sorpresas de los magos, los tres desterrados desaparecieron de su vista, llevándose con ellos a Rukia.

―Rukia. ―gritó desesperado Ichigo, intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil pues estaba gravemente herido. Urahara decidió dejarlo inconsciente para evitar que empeoraran sus heridas.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tousen depositó a Rukia sobre una plancha de madera en una de las torres del castillo. Miró su semblante pálido y la expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Ella ya no les era de utilidad, pero conocía a Aizen y sabía que le divertía el sufrimiento ajeno. Y con ella haría que el mago de cabello naranja experimentara el más grande dolor.

Salió de la torre lamentándose por la suerte de aquella pobre hada.

Cuando estuvo sola, un rayo de luna entró por la ventana e iluminó el cuerpo del Rukia. Enseguida, dentro de él se formó la silueta de un hombre de cabello corto blanco.

―No temas querida hada. ―habló con suavidad la figura del espíritu de la luna acariciando una mejilla de la chica. ―No estarás sola, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Desde el cielo la había observado pintar de blanco el paisaje, la había visto reír y ser feliz, y le tomó un cariño especial.

El espíritu no podía intervenir en la lucha contra el mago, ni tampoco ayudarla a despertar, pero si podía evitar que sufriera. Así que colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del hada y emanó una luz blanca resplandeciente.

El semblante de Rukia se relajó, ahora mostraba paz, pues el espíritu de la luna la sumió en un sueño placentero.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un par de días después Ichigo recobró la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos distinguió que estaba en su cuarto. Se sentó a prisa.

―Tranquilo Ichigo. ―pidió Urahara, quien estaba sirviendo un té. ―Toma esto. ― le dijo entregándole la taza con un líquido amarillo. ―Te ayudará a sanar.

―¿Y Rukia? ―preguntó antes de beber de la taza.

―Se la llevó Aizen. ―le informó Urahara.

―Entonces iré por ella. ―dijo levantándose de la cama. No quería ni imaginarse que pudiera estarle haciendo Aizen a su amada hada.

―Con el poder que tienes ahora, sólo harás que te mate. ―declaró el rubio. ―si en verdad la quieres salvar debes hacerte más fuerte.

―Pero después puede ser demasiado tarde. ―exclamó Ichigo angustiado.

―Después de extraído el Hogyoku tarda quince días antes de que la fuerza vital de un hada desaparezca por completo. ― le informó Urahara.

―Así que tengo que volverme más fuerte en menos de quince días. ―mencionó decidido Ichigo. ―¿Podrás ayudarme?

―Claro. ―señaló Urahara, admirado y orgulloso de la determinación que mostraba ahora Ichigo.

Ichigo por fin había encontrado el sentido de su magia, ahora tenía alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar.

Durante diez días Ichigo entrenó a marchas forzadas, con Urahara, Renji e Isshin. Cada día que pasaba se volvía un poco más fuerte, cada día que pasaba extrañaba más a Rukia.

Por fin el entrenamiento se completó y para asombró de todos, Ichigo adquirió un gran poder, pues además de lograr el dominio completo de la Zanpakuto, adquirió un poder más allá de un simple mago, adquirió el poder del legendario Vizard, aquel capaz de dominar una gran magia y velocidad y que sólo unos pocos habían podido dominar tras muchos siglos de entrenamiento.

Por fin llegó el día en que Ichigo se enfrentaría de nuevo a Aizen, y esta vez no perdería, pues le devolvería a su hada su dulce mirar, definitivamente el recuperaría a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.

.

.

―¿Crees que pueda derrotar solo a Aizen? ―preguntó Urahara a Isshin mientras Ichigo partía hacia Hueco Mundo.

―Sí. ―respondió Isshin confiado. ―Porque ahora conoce lo que es el amor, y eso le dará fuerzas para vencer cualquier obstáculo. ―Urahara asintió con una sonrisa.

―Tienes razón, el amor es más fuerte que el acero. ―concordó Urahara.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Tras varias horas de camino Ichigo llegó a Hueco Mundo. Como le advirtieron pronto los Hollows salieron a su encuentro. Las otras criaturas mágicas no se involucraron, pues distinguían muy bien el nivel de poder de aquel mago.

Aunque varias veces se vio rodeado, Ichigo logró acabar con los Hollows y se abrió paso hasta el castillo de Aizen.

Ya en él Tousen y Gin aparecieron dispuestos a evitar que llegara a la torre donde el hada aguardaba su muerte.

La lucha entre magos empezó. Tousen y Gin eran muy fuertes y veloces, así que a Ichigo le costaba trabajo conseguir herirlos.

―Sera mejor que te rindas. ―aconsejó Gin. ―Aunque admito que te volviste fuerte, con ese nivel no conseguirás herirnos. ―le dijo atacando a Ichigo, quien lo bloqueó con su espada y con esfuerzo logró lanzarlo hacia atrás.

―Entonces pasaré a otro nivel. ―mencionó con una sonrisa. ―¡Bankai! ―pronunció y se vio envuelto en una luz negra. Cuando esta desapareció su vestimenta había cambiado, al igual que su espada que se volvió más delgada y negra.

―¡No es posible! ―Exclamaron Tousen y Gin. Estaban sorprendidos que en tan pocos días él hubiera conseguido ese nivel de poder. Ichigo aprovechó su distracción para colocarse frente a ellos y con un sólo golpe logró herir a los dos, no para matarlos, pero si para dejarlos fuera de combate.

―¿Dónde está Rukia? ―le preguntó a Gin sosteniendo la punta de la Zanpakuto muy cerca de su garganta.

―En la torre. ―dijo con dificultad. ―con Aizen. ―mencionó antes de caer inconsciente.

Ichigo los dejó ahí, después la Sociedad de Almas se encargaría de ellos, y corrió hacia la torre. Su prioridad era salvar a Rukia.

Cuando entró, la vio acostada sobre la plancha de madera, se acercó a ella y se angustió al verla tan pálida. Aunque se relajó un poco al ver que no mostraba sufrimiento, sino paz.

―Todavía no está muerta, pero le falta poco. ―mencionó Aizen detrás de él.

―Te haré pagar por esto Aizen. ―declaró Ichigo enojado y se abalanzó contra él.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una difícil y muy pareja pelea. Aizen estaba sorprendido del gran aumento de poder de su oponente, pero aún seguía confiado de sus propios poderes.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el sonido metálico que producían las espadas al chocar. Aizen logró empujar a Ichigo para separarse y aprovechó para utilizar una de sus técnicas de magia, una luz roja salió de su mano directa hacia el pecho del chico, pero este logró detenerla con su espada. Entonces Ichigo decidió que era el momento de utilizar su nueva técnica.

―¡Getsuga Tensho! ―dijo moviendo su Zanpakuto, de la cual salió una ráfaga de energía directa hacia Aizen, quien trató de detenerla con su espada, pero le fue imposible, saliendo despedido y chocando contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

―No es posible. ―dijo Aizen incorporándose. Tenía la ropa rasgada y varias heridas.

Ichigo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, esta vez sus ataques eran más fuertes, logrando herir a Aizen un par de ocasiones, pero este utilizó de nuevo sus hechizos y logró herir a Ichigo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

―Está bien Ichigo, te mostraré ahora el poder del Hogyoku. ―dijo Aizen y apareció la orbe en su mano, luego la acercó a él y comenzó a emanar un gran energía negra, poco a poco la esfera fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

Entonces Aizen fue envuelto por la magia negra, un violento viento comenzó a surgir de él, haciendo que todo en la habitación revoloteara, las paredes comenzaron a destruirse.

Ichigo llegó a tiempo para abrazar el cuerpo de Rukia y evitar que ella también saliera volando de ahí. Logró salir de la torre con ella en brazos, antes de que una gran explosión de energía se suscitara.

Él cubrió a Rukia con su cuerpo y cuando la explosión paró y abrió sus ojos se impresionó al ver lo que había pasado.

Aizen estaba convertido en un imponente dragón negro de ojos rojos. Desde el aire Aizen les lanzó un poderoso fuego azul de su hocico, Ichigo apenas y pudo esquivarlo, y se sorprendió de ver el grado de devastación provocado por su ataque.

―Este es sólo el principio. ―advirtió Aizen, quien bajó a la tierra.

Después de dejar a Rukia en un lugar seguro Ichigo se colocó frente a Aizen dispuesto a luchar contra él, tenía que acabar con él por el bien de Rukia. Aizen e Ichigo comenzaron la batalla de nuevo, Ichigo lograba esquivar los ataques con fuego, pero no así los ataques de la cola del dragón, que le ocasionaban grandes heridas.

―Ríndete, morirás junto con aquella hada. ―dijo Aizen mientras seguía infligiéndole fuertes golpes que hicieron que Ichigo cayera boca abajo en el suelo.

―Rukia, tengo que salvarla. ―susurró para sí. Si se volvió fuerte era por ella, no la dejaría morir. Ninguno de los dos moriría ese día.

Y con esa resolución optó por utilizar su último recurso, todavía no lo tenía bien dominado pero no tenía opción. Se pasó la mano por su rostro y en el apareció una máscara blanca con franjas rojas. Se levantó rápidamente y alzó su espada.

Aizen de nueva cuenta lanzó se poderoso fuego azul, pero esta vez Ichigo no lo esquivó, con su Zanpakuto logró cortarlo, haciendo que desapareciera, luego se aproximó con toda velocidad a Aizen, este trató de golpearlo con su cola, pero Ichigo se la cortó con un sólo golpe, y se alejó de él.

El mago oscuro no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Aquel mocoso no podía dominar aquel legendario poder, no podía ser más fuerte que él.

Con enojo volvió a arremeter en picada contra Ichigo y arrojó su fuego azul. Ichigo espero a que el fuego estuviera muy cerca de él para desaparecer y con una velocidad vertiginosa apareció detrás de Aizen, no dándole tiempo a girarse.

― ¡Getsuga Tensho! ―volvió a decir, pero esta vez la magia fue más potente y devastadora, yendo directamente al cuello del dragón.

Aizen sólo pudo dar un alarido de dolor antes de que todo su cuerpo desapareciera, dejando solamente el orbe plateado flotando en el aire.

Ichigo se acercó a él y lo agarró con cuidado, luego fue donde estaba el cuerpo de Rukia. Colocó el Hogyoku sobre el cuerpo del hada esperando que este entrara en ella, pero para su angustia no pasó nada.

―Rukia. ―gritó Ichigo con desesperación tomándola entre sus brazos. ―Despierta. ―exclamó mientras las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

No quería resignarse a perderla, simplemente no podía. Ahora que la había encontrado y que experimentó el amor, le sería muy doloroso regresar a la soledad en la que vivía antes de ella.

De nuevo la besó y luego la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos. Quería permanecer junto a ella hasta que despertará, de ser necesario moriría junto a ella.

De pronto una luz blanca apareció ante él y de ella se formó una hermosa mujer de cabellera naranja.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Ichigo aferrándose más al cuerpo sin vida de Rukia.

―Soy Orihime. ―mencionó ella con una cálida sonrisa. ―También soy un hada y he venido a ayudarlos. ―confesó.

Luego extendió sus manos hacia ellos y una barrera amarilla envolvió a Ichigo y Rukia.

―No te asustes. ―pidió al ver su mirada de desconcierto. ―Tengo poderes curativos.

Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba y sus heridas desaparecían, también vio con asombro como Rukia volvía a tener su color habitual y como el Hogyoku poco a poco regresaba al interior de ella.

―Ya está fuera de peligro. ―mencionó Orihime. ―pero aun así no puede quedarse aquí, necesita volver al reino de Cristal para curarse por completo. ―Ichigo no dejaba de abrazarla. ―Si se queda aquí, nunca despertará. ―le comentó Orihime al ver su afán por no separarse de ella.

Él regresó su vista a la chica entre sus brazos. Su piel de nuevo tenía color, pero seguía dormida.

Ichigo comprendió que era mejor que ella regresara con los suyos. Aunque estuvieran separados lo consolaría saber que estaba viva.

Entonces la volvió a besar en los labios.

―Te estaré esperando Rukia. ―le susurró al oído. ―regresa a mí. ―pidió.

Orihime le sonrió cálidamente y se desvaneció.

El muchacho miró a Rukia, quien lentamente desaparecía entre sus brazos. Inútilmente se aferró a ella, pues terminó con los puños cerrados, sujetando nada.

.

.

Ichigo regresó a la Sociedad de Almas y les narró todo a su padre y Urahara, quienes lo escucharon atentos.

―Y luego se llevó a Rukia. ―terminó de contar Ichigo mientras observaba con nostalgia la mariposa de hielo que le había dado Rukia y que sostenía entre sus manos.

―No te preocupes hijo. ―le dijo su padre. ―Un día veras al hada llegar y para siempre contigo se quedará.

―Sí. ―contestó simplemente, esa era su esperanza.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya había pasado un año desde el día en que Ichigo perdió a su hada. Y aunque no sabía nada de ella, no perdía las esperanzas de volver a verla.

Estaba anocheciendo y él permanecía sentado en el tronco bajo aquel árbol, llevaba consigo la mariposa de hielo. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el inicio del invierno, pero los campos todavía lucían verdes.

Él suspiro con nostalgia. ¿Y si ella no logró sobrevivir? ¿Qué tal si alguien más se enteró del poder del Hogyoku y la buscó para quitárselo? La angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de él, enterró su cara entre sus manos, queriendo evitar que de nuevo las lágrimas brotaran, pero no pudo evitarlo.

De repente sintió algo frío en su cabeza, levantó la vista y vio que pequeños copos de nieve caían.

―Nieve. ―susurró poniendo su mano para sentir aquellos copos. Miró a la izquierda al sentir a alguien acercarse y se encontró con aquella hada dueña de unos hermosos ojos violeta y una tierna mirada. ―Rukia. ―expresó con asombro.

―Ha pasado tiempo Ichigo. ―le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba.

Él corrió a reunirse con ella, sobraron las palabras, pues aunque pasara el tiempo el lazo que había entre ellos no se rompería. Los dos se fundieron en un gran beso y luego se abrazaron fuertemente, durando así largo rato, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

Desde lo alto el espíritu de la luna los miraba celoso de amor, pues deseaba ser él quien tuviera al hada de nieve entre sus brazos.

Desde ese día en el mundo humano y el mágico se conoció la historia de un amor que venció todos los obstáculos, de aquellos seres que lucharon contra todo por estar juntos, haciéndose una leyenda; la leyenda del mago y el hada.

* * *

 **Esta historia está incluida en mi fanfic "Antología de amores eternos", sin embargo le he modificado algunas cosas para que tenga relación con la historia que sigue.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
